The Dinobots:Power of the Predacon
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: A stasis pod was discovered by a team of scientists and in it was a knight who the Dinobots know very well but they're not happy to see him.
1. Arctic discovery

It has been 2 years since the battle of Hong Kong The Autobots have been living in the badlands of South Dakota. Optimus Prime returned from taking the Seed far away and Although life for the autobots have been much better given humanity trusting the autobots again there's a bit of a problem:The Dinobots.

Grimlock and his band of Dinosaur moded knights of Iacon Strafe,Scorn,Slug,Slog,Snarl and Slash They are mavericks they make their own rules and listen to no one especially Grimlock who holds great resentment towards optimus. To Grimlock Optimus prime was a puny nothing bot who was he to boss him around like one of his autobots he was a knight of iacon.

Grimlock stood crossing his massive arms towering over most of the autobots listening to Optimus's story about his journey through the stars. He felt bored as hell so he let out a huff of distaste causing everyone to look at him "Something you wanna add?"Optimus Prime asked Grimlock didn't respond. "Come on big lug you already interrupted once."Crosshairs said snidely causing Grimlock to snarl at him and stomp towards him threatenly.

But before He could maim crosshairs optimus blocked his path "Stand Down,There will be no fighting amung the autobot ranks while I'm around."Optimus said firmly Grimlock leaned down glaring at optimus with utter hatred. Then he turned around and stomped away the Other Dinobots watched him go as optimus sighed.

Cade Yeager walked up beside Optimus "Quite a handful."He said "What am i gonna do with him,Disobeying orders moping around and Giving me the side eye...it's like he hates me."Optimus stated.

"Well you did slap him across his face and threatened to kill him if he didn't help."Drift said optimus looked down regret on his face "I...was out of character when i did that,I'll apologize to him." Optimus followed Grimlock towards some stone formations "Grimlock...i...i want to Apologize for what i did to you,But you have to understand we were desperate for help and i was frustrated and...well you were being difficult."

Grimlock spun around looking at optimus questionly causing optimus to backup "What i meant was.." Grimlock growled and pointed telling optimus to leave which he did.

**Later that day**

It was midnight Cade Yeager and his Assistant Jimmy J were asleep some of the autobots were Awake keeping an eye out for any nocturnal intruders. Optimus gazed at the stars in wonder then he glanced at Grimlock who was sleeping in his dino mode he grumbled in his sleep as his leg kicked a nearby broken down rust covered car away.

**Grimlock's dream**

Grimlock punched Megatron over and over putting many dents into him,He punched Megatron so hard in the stomach green energon Projectile shot from his mouth as he yelled in pain and landed hard on the ground. Megatron struggled to stand as Grimlock towered over him Glaring at him with the most Scariest scowl ever seen.

"Have..m..mercy."Megatron coughed Grimlock scoffed and he transformed his hand to a spiked mace and hit Megatron repeatedly killing him he raised his arms triumphantly as everyone crowded him the war for cybertron was over the Decepticons won't dare attack Grimlock, everyone chanted his name "GRIMLOCK GRIMLOCK GRIMLOCK!"

Grimlock nodded his head as he enjoyed everyone cheering his name then with a flash of ominous lightning and a clap of thunder the scene changed. Grimlock wasn't on Cybertron he was on earth he was in the devastating ruins of a city fire collapsed buildings everything, but what really caught his attention was his Dinobot teammates layed out in front of him dead Grimlock looked on in Confusion and horror.

Scorn was sitting against a building with his sword through his chest, Snarl had his own axe deep through his chest, Slug was impaled by his own sword the same thing for Slog,Slash had a massive stab wound and was laying face down,Strafe had a stab wound to his chest too. Grimlock walked over and examined Strafe Grimlock wondered what could do this to his team then he heard a growl behind him he slowly turned around and saw a giant ominous silhouette of a massive robot with red eyes he raised what looked like a double edged sword and brought it down.

**End dream**

Grimlock's eyes shot open and he looked around frantically optimus saw this and ran to him "What is wrong?!"Optimus asked Grimlock looked at optimus then noticed his teammates looking at him concerned. Grimlock looked at them then gave a snort then went back to sleep optimus looked at Cade confused.

**Somewhere in Antarctica**

A team of scientists were gearing up to explore a massive cave that was recently found. The scientists tredded carefully as the ground below them was slippery then they stopped to see a massive metal pod like vessel which had Cybertronian symbols on it, one of the scientists asked "What is it?"

A female scientist who was the leader of the expedition simply said "Cybertronian."


	2. Predacon

Grimlock was sitting on a rock formation while the Dinobots surrounded him concerned Optimus and Cade watched on "it was just a bad dream, everyone gets them."Cade said looking up at optimus. Optimus sighed "True but the expression on his face...I've seen it before...something spooked him really badly."

Grimlock started to rock a little while slog placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't notice as he was deep in thought even though Grimlock knew it was just a dream but it felt like something else, like it was a vision of the future and that frightened him. Grimlock looked up at his fellow Dinobots each of them was like a family member the thought of them dying at the hands of some dangerous force frightened him greatly.

Just then Jimmy j ran up to Cade "Hey cade there's some scientists who wants us to come to London,He said they found a Cybertronian artifact that they want us to see and there's someone inside it."Jimmy said. Grimlock looked towards jimmy with curiosity at the phrase "Someone".

**London England**

The autobots arrived on a dropship from the Knights Tenemos and it touched down in front of a large building with a large group of people with something large with a enormous blanket covering it. A blonde woman that was in her 30s with a white coat and high hells approached them.

"Hello and thank you for arriving on such short notice,I'll get right to the point."She said and she motioned the other scientists to remove the cover and it revealed a large pod with a oval glass on the top optimus looked with interest "It's a stasis pod."

The Autobots and the Dinobots approached the pod to see who was inside,They could make out a Double edged Sword a face and a knight like appearance whoever he was he looked like he could be one of the knights. Grimlock squinted hard at the sleeping knight then the realization hit him then the rest of the Dinobots.

They all jumped back frantically and pulled out their weapons and started shouted a word..no..a name in Cybertronian Pptimus recognized the word as "Predacon". Everyone backed up nervously at the panicking knights. Optimus stepped forward to try to calm down the Dinobots but it was no use, then Grimlock accidentally batted optimus into the pod making it open up and the Knight inside eyes flickered to life and he slowly sat up and started exiting the pod.

Optimus quickly got out of the way as the knights massive feet hit the ground. Everyone stood silent and looked in awe at the New Cybertronian's appearance(He looks like the Dragonstorm mega one step changer but is completely silver).

The Dinobots clutched there weapons rightly in fighting positions Grimlock spoke in Cybertronian but it was more of a command optimus heard it as "Predacon is awake stand ready team!"

Optimus looked back at Predacon and gave a cautious expression whoever this it if the Dinobots drew their weapons at him he can't be good. Predacon looked around this was unfamiliar to him he looked at the Humans below him then at optimus who was at knee height.

"Greetings warrior,I am Optimus Prime."Optimus said introducing himself Predacon glared at optimus then his eyes wondered off and went on the Dinobots. He glared at them with total hatred then. he said their names in Cybertronian which worried the Dinobots greatly.

Optimus heard Strafe say "He remembers us, Not good." Predacon step forward then transformed into a massive dragon with one head then let out a loud roar then took a deep breath the exhaled breathing fire everywhere causing everyone to flee in terror. "Autobots restrain that beast!"Optimus commanded. Bumblebee grabbed Predacon's tail but he begun swinging it wildly and Bumblebee lost his grip and flew hitting Hound,Drift and crosshairs.

Predacon looked at optimus and growled making him back off a little then Predacon transformed into robot mode and glared at the Dinobots then he pulled a double edged blade from his back it looked similar to Sentinel Prime Primax Blade. A massive shield materialised on his arm and he pointed his blade at them and charged at them.

He jumped in the air roaring and slammed his blade to the ground but the Dinobots got out of the way in time He turned to Grimlock who forgot how big Predacon was Grimlock was only up to his chest then he batted Grimlock away with his shield. Now the other Dinobots attacked Slug transformed and charged towards Predacon but he was kicked away.

Slog charged towards him to punch him but Predacon flipped him on his back with a massive thud and stomped on his chest. Strafe and Snarl ran at him but they were batted away as well Slash stood in front of Predacon and took out his twin axes and charged. Slash was the smallest on the Dinobots team but that's what makes him the best at stealth he's quiet and quick.

He ran towards Predacon only to slide under his legs just as he swung his sword. Then he did multiple backflips as Predacon stabbed the ground over and over until he was punched to the ground by Scorn.

Predacon lifted his head now extremely angry he turned over and saw slash was in the air with an axe in his hand ready to kill him acting quickly he punched Slash square in the stomach causing him to fly into strafe who was just getting up. Scorn looked at Predacon then growled and swung his tail arm but Predacon caught it and sliced it off. Scorn yelled in pain holding holding his arm stub then Predacon tripped scorn and with a twirl of his blade he stabbed him right in the chest and into the spark.

Grimlock and the Dinobots looked on in horror as Predacon twisted the blade and Scorn went limp the blue of his eyes faded. Grimlock clenched his fist and roared charging at Predacon only to be roundhouse kicked down Predacon put the double edged sword on his back and transformed into his dragon form and flew away roaring.

Grimlock looked up into the sky as the other Dinobots ran to Scorn's body Grimlock looked at scorn with sadness then optimus helped Bumblebee up and looked at the grieving Dinobots with utter concern one of the Dinobots is dead. Slog lifted Scorn's body and they borded the ship and took off going home.

**Geirangerfjord,Norway**

Predacon flew nonstop until he touched down on a rocky cliff overlooking a lake he transformed to robot mode and looked around Predacon was very confused this world was very alien to him. He got on one knee and touched the ground it felt soft he let out a noise of confusion then he stood up and looked at the sky "What is this place?"he thought.


	3. Teeth and Claws

**Play lapes Black Math play until 01:53**

It was a dark cloudy day back at the junkyard The Dinobots buried one of their own today. Everyone gathered around while the Dinobots mourned the loss of Scorn.

The Autobots watched the Dinobots lowered their heads "This sucks,i liked spike."Crosshairs said glumly "Right now i wanna know who just kicked our asses back there."Hound said. Optimus looked at the Dinobots then started to walk towards them as did the others.

"Grimlock i know this is may not be the time but we need to know who was that?"

Grimlock just stared at the ground then Strafe turned to Optimus ans spoke in Cybertronian "What's he saying?"Jimmy asked "He said his name is Predacon."

Everyone looked at everyone each other the Slog spoke and Optimus translated.

"Long ago their were 20 of us we were called the Knights of Cybertron, we defended Cybertron from invaders no matter how big they were. Stormreign was our leader Grimlock was Second in command and if he wasn't around Predacon was, Predacon was vicious in combat but he was an great bot to be around...then he betrayed us he believed that the knights should rule Cybertron and bring about a new age, although the way he wanted to go about it was through tyrannical dictatorship, but the rest of us didn't like it so we turned our backs on him needless to say he took it very hard branded us traitors, and he attack us he managed to slay half of the Knights Stormreign,Steelbane...all dead...be we managed to defeat him and lock him into that pod and exile him off world somewhere far and barren but he landed here and now he's awakened."

Then Snarl finished "To finish what he started." Then Strafe spoke and Optimus translated "But there's more before we defeated him he shouted:"My mistress will devour your sparks!"we never did find out who that was but we know she was responsible for Predacon's betrayal."

Then Grimlock stood up and walked away until he came up on a large stone formation and punched it making cracks then over and over making it break and shatter then he shouted in Cybertronian "WE SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM!" then he transformed into his T rex mode and ran off prompting Strafe and Slash to go after him.

**Meanwhile**

Predacon was now sitting in a meditative position with his blade plunged into the ground next to him with his eyes closed as he Recounted the day he met his mistress.

**Flashback**

Predacon was flying through the air in his dragon form then he looked down to see a strange building in a silver desert like environment. Predacon landed in front of the building and transformed to robot mode he scanned the building the looked inside the entrance as he could see something moving or hovering in the distance.

He entered slowly and cautiously as he entered a large room and standing in the middle of it was a Blue metallic being it had a feminine physique and had Tenticles for a lower body,Two arms and a large collar the being turned her head slightly and said with a very calm and motherly voice "Greetings powerful warrior."

Predacon looked at her with curiosity "Who are you?"He asked in Cybertronian the being turned around and show she had a human like face with blue eyes to match her skin. "I am Quintessa,The Prime of Life."she said cuffing her hands together Predacon cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Prime of life?" "Yes i created you."Quintessa said floating closer to him causing Predacon to backup "No the all spark created me and my brethren."Predacon argued "who do you think created the all spark, I made it with my own hands and i planted it here and sat back and watched the Cybertronian race grow."

Predacon nodded but he was curious about one thing "How did you make the all spark?"

Quintessa stared at Predacon "not important right now,I'm very impressed with how the Cybertron is doing especially it's inhabitants...especially You and your team of powerful warriors,the Knights of Cybertron i believe is what you call yourselves?"Quintessa asked.

Predacon nodded "We stand ready to defend Cybertron from invaders." Quintessa smiled "Well...i believe the Knights can be something more, something like...Leaders."

Predacon was even more confused Quintessa looked at the ceiling and sighed with a hint sadness "I've seen the future young knight,A grim future Cybertron a barren wasteland ravaged by war and death 2 leaders of war fighting over power and conquest plundering Cybertron near into death."Quintessa said with fear and concern in her voice.

Predacon expressed concern but also doubt how does he know she's not making this up. Quintessa approached Predacon causing him to reach for his blade "Wait..just...let me show you." Quintessa stretched her hand and gently touched Predacon's forehead and soon images of Cybertron and War people dying and buildings on fire and Cybertron a dead empty world.

Predacon staggered back holding his head then looked up at Quintessa in fear "You and your knights can change that from happening,Take control lead them to a new age,it's the good of Cybertron." Predacon nodded then repeated "For the good of Cybertron.

**Flashback end**

Predacon opened his eyes and growled.

**Meanwhile**

Grimlock was in the Knights Tenemos sitting in the cockpit in a very upset state The dream He had a couple of days before of his teammates dying was starting to come true. His thoughts were interrupted when the ship was detecting an incoming call then a voice spoke in Cybertronian a voice that sent seething fury throughout Grimlock's body.

"Hello old friend,you have a lot to catch me up on meet me at this location."Predacon commanded. Grimlock growled and ran out the bridge and onto a dropship and took off causing the the others to look on in confusion. "Where the hell his he going?"Hound asked.

Optimus's eyes widened in fear at the realization "Oh no."


	4. Captured Strafe

**Geiranger,Norway**

Predacon was standing on the destroyed ruins of Geiranger, he destroyed it because he was a little bored he waited patiently for Grimlock to arrive and after a long while his wait was over.

The drop ship Grimlock was in touched down on the ground and Grimlock exited keeping his eyes trained on Predacon the entire time. "Grimlock the reason i called you here is not exactly for a fight i need you to fill me in on some things:What planet am i on right now?"Predacon asked rather casually.

Grimlock grumbled "Earth,A strange little planet it's human race is our allies against the Decepticons...apparently." Predacon looked at Grimlock Curious "Decepticons and what are they?"

Grimlock was growing irritated he was talking to Predacon like it was a simple chat "Why are we wasting words,You killed Scorn so I came here to avenge him!" Then he pulled out his mace but Predacon pointed at him and shook his head.

"Nuh uh uh You tell me why are you here what happened to Cybertron?"Predacon asked firmly Grimlock clenched his fist tightly as Predacon grew Impatient for an answer "Grimlock what happened to Cybertron?"He said more angrily. Grimlock still remained silent Predacon finally had enough.

"TELL ME!"Predacon roared in fury Grimlock just stared at him not saying a word then Predacon calmed down "It's a wasteland isn't it,War claimed Cybertron's life?" Grimlock didn't answer a Predacon didn't need him to he could see it in his eyes.

Predacon looked down and mumbled "She was right." Grimlock growled "I came here to fight and I'm gonna get it so let's fight." Predacon looked at Grimlock "With swords and Shields?,not this time Grimlock Teeth and Claws,let's see if your bark is as big as your bite."Predacon said putting emphasis on bite.

Predacon transformed to Dragon mode roaring while spreading his wings Grimlock threw his mace down and transformed roaring then they charged at eachother clashing.

**Meanwhile**

The Autobots and Dinobots were in the Knights Tenemos racing to Grimlock's location Slug crossed his arms in anger and grumbled in Cybertronian "I thought we were a team what's Grimlock doing going to fight Predacon on his own, Does he want to be the next knight we bury?!"

Everyone turned to him "no more knights will fall this day...i just pray Grimlock is alright."

**Meanwhile**

Predacon tailslapped Grimlock to the ground Grimlock quickly stood back up and roared charging at Predacon who ran to Grimlock dodged a swipe from Predacon and with a ferocious growled he bit down on Predacon's neck drawing energon and pinning him to the ground.

Predacon growled in pain clawing at Grimlock trying to make him let go he only managed to scratch Grimlock's side drawing energon. Grimlock pulled Predacon from the ground and threw him into a rock wall nearby then as Predacon stood up Grimlock charged ramming him into the wall making a loud boom.

Grimlock shook his head and turned around huffing and groaned as his side hurt then he looked back to see Predacon staring back at him with fury in his eyes as he growled menacingly as energon dripped to the ground. Grimlock snorted then turned back roaring as he charged.

But before he could do anything Predacon pounced on him digging his claws into him and with a flap of his wings he flew about 70 feet into the air and he dropped Grimlock. Grimlock hit the ground hard and rolled the slid to a stop Predacon landed in front of him.

Grimlock stuggled to stay awake as Predacon looked down on him waited for him to get up Grimlock groaned as his tyrannosaurs legs wobbled as he staggered Predacon scoffed and breathed fire making Grimlock roar in pain and Predacon whacked Grimlock with his tail sending him flying to the lake with a giant splash.

Predacon nodded his head satisfied but then looked up to the sky as he saw the knights temenos hovering in the sky. The Dinobots stood on the edge of the ship with the autobots "Help Grimlock,We'll take Predacon!"Slug said and the Dinobots jumped and they landed in front of Predacon.

Predacon motion them to transform although they weren't getting it at first "I think he wants us to fight as beasts."Snarl said slug growled "Fine by me i wanted to skewer him with my horns anyway."

The Dinobots transformed to their dino modes and Predacon got to a fighting stance. Slug charged at Predacon lowering his head but only to be knocked away by Predacon's powerful claws.

Snarl swung his tail managing to scratch his chest he swung again but missing Predacon bit down on his tail and threw him hard into a rock wall. Predacon heard a screech above him and saw Strafe flying toward him Predacon roared breathing fire at him but strafe dodged barrel rolling so Predacon took flight after him.

They flew all over the place Predacon was breathing fire trying to hit strafe but he was a much better flyer. Strafe dived down with Predacon following him and they flew close to the ground Predacon was gaining on him and opened his glowing mouth ready to burn him.

But strafe had a plan,A long necked one at that strafe made a sharp move by flying upwards confusing Predacon when he looked up at him then glanced forward and his eyes widened as slog was turning his giant Apatosaurus body and when Predacon was close enough he whacked him with his tail sending him flying and crashing to the side.

Slog stomped towards him Predacon wasn't moving and his eyes were closed Slog transformed to robot mode pulling out his sword and raising it "This is for the Knights you monster."He hissed. Slog began to stab Predacon ending him forever but Predacon's eyes quickly opened and he tripped slog with his tail and whacked him repeatedly burying him into the ground.

Strafe flew towards Predacon but Predacon fast as lightning pounced on strafe and slamming him into the ground hard knocking him out. Predacon looked around satisfied then paused and looked around frantically "Where's Slash?"

Then he felt something running on his back and he looked to see slash running in Velociraptor mode full speed Predacon breathed fire but Slash jumped and landed and began scratching him on the back Predacon roared in pain as he tried to get slash off him.

Slug snuck behind the writhing Dragon but he was knocked away by Predacon's tail who didn't even notice him. Then Predacon rolled over and successful got slash off Predacon transformed to robot mode and grabbed slash by the neck who was also in robot mode.

Slash kicked and wiggled trying to break free but it was no use Predacon growled pulling his blade out and twirling it "You're very irritating."He bluntly said then he thrusted the blade completely through Slash's chest then he pulled it out and threw his body to the ground.

"NO!" Predacon turned and he was punched in the face by a furious Slog he went to punch him again but Predacon caughr his fist and headbutted him and flipped him on his back. Predacon transformed and Grabbed strafe in his claws and flew to the Knights Tenemos.

The Autobots were struggling to get a unconscious Grimlock onto the shore, they stopped when they saw Slog holding a deceased Slash Optimus's eyes widened "No." He then looked up to see the knights temenos flying away to parts unknown.


	5. Final confrontation

Grimlock slowly opened his eyes groaning in pain as he tried to sit up But Jimmy who was watching him quickly stood up "Woah easy Tyrant king." Grimlock glanced at him before holding his head before mumbling in Cybertronian "Who are calling Tyrant?"

Grimlock looked around to see he was in a giant tent Snarl walked in and kneeled down beside him "Hey big guy how are you feeling?" Grimlock's body hurted in some places "Like scrap,Where are the others?"

Snarl sighed hanging his head in a saddened way "We found you fighting Predacon,After he knocked you out we stepped and got our tails handed to us badly...Predacon...he killed Slash."Snarl said sadly Grimlock felt his spark drop another dinobot slained "and he took strafe."snarl added Grimlock layed down in a defeated manner "This month just keeps getting Suckier."Snarl said sarcastically.

Grimlock groaned as he sat up and stood walking out he looked to see the remaning Dinobots and the autobots looking at him Slug walked up to Grimlock "Hey you feeling better?" Grimlock responded with a kinda hand motion slug nodded "Good."

Then he punched Grimlock across the face making him stagger back in suprise he looked at Slug who was shaking with anger "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TAKING ON PREDACON ALONE,FIRST SCORN NOW SLASH YOU WANNA BE NEXT HUH, IS THAT IT?!"slug roared then he punched Grimlock again making energon spray out of his mouth.

Optimus flinched at the ferocity of Slug he has never seen him this mad before "I..i get it You're angry and you want revenge,us too but we do things as a team Grimlock,What you did was a rookie mistake and that's why Stormreign was the leader because he knew if you lead the Knights your Smash without thinking attitude would lead us to disaster."Slug stomped away the slog looked at Grimlock and spoke with disappointment.

"He could've killed you Grimlock."Slog walked away as well.

Grimlock hung his head in shame as the dinobots left him alone.

**Meanwhile**

The Knights Temenos hovored over the Old man of Storr in Scotland,Strafe hung in a cage with his arms shackled as he stirred awake his vision blurry at first but it slowly came into focus and Predacon stood in front of him. Strafe groaned then spatted.

"Just kill me already." Predacon cocked his head to the side "now that's not as fun is it,But no actually i need you alive i need you to clarify something for me:Is Cybertron dead?" He looked at Strafe. Strafe was confused as to why he asked that but remembered he was in stasis and there were many things he missed. He hung his head and said "Yes." Predacon lifted his head in anger then Sadness "She was right,she..was...right."

Strafe looked at him in confusion no doubt he was talking about his mysterious mistress "Who was right, who is your mistress?"Strafe asked struggling in his shackles Predacon looked at Strafe with distain "You're not worthy to know her name,but...she shown me the future, war raging Cybertron

Falling into darkness,She told me the only way to prevent all that was to make sure the citizen behaved themselves,If that meant turning into a tyrant ruler and hand out harsh punishments then give me a crown a throne and call me King Predacon...or Predaking...yeah that might be better." Predacon said to himself.

Strafe shook his head "You're a Evil monster Predacon." Predacon laughed "Evil Monster?!, no I'm a Necessary Evil monster." Then he turned to leave but not before Strafe got the last word. "Grimlock was right..we should've killed you." Predacon looked back at him "Yeah...yeah you should have."then he walked away leaving Strafe alone who began struggling in his shackles.

**Meanwhile**

It was midnight in South Dakota and Grimlock was sitting on a rock formation alone optimus walked up to him Concerned he sat down next to him "I'm sure Slug didn't mean what he said." Grimlock snorted "Slug never hesitates to say what was on his mind,and he's right...i was the mightiest of the knight in fact me and Predacon were rivals in that field we always tried to out due each other,Sparring even but it never changed our friendship."

Grimlock clenched his fist "but the one thing that separated me from him:Predacon thought things through carefully me on the other hand smash this burn that." Optimus looked at Grimlock with sympathy Grimlock stood up and walked a few paces before turning to Optimus.

"I was a very difficult bot to be around always thinking with my fists and brute strength." Optimus stood up.

"But that's what made you fierce Grimlock,no one dared to attack you when you entered the battlefield you had the fire You sent invaders fleeing,Grimlock you were a Fire breathing force to be reckoned with."

Grimlock took in what optimus was saying yes Grimlock was feared by both enemies and allies alike Grimlock was practically the Knight's own Powerhouse Alongside Predacon and Slog. Then Grimlock looked to see Slug Snarl and Slog standing there "He's right Grimlock,and Stormreign would have never said this out loud but he valued you much more than Predacon."

Grimlock looked at the ground then Slug spoke "Even though you can be a hot head at times and the tendency to leap without looking,but you've proven you can be a great leader and I'm honored to Follow you into battle." Slug said Grimlock looked to Slog and Snarl.

"Enough of the Pitying we need to find Strafe and Fast."Snarl said the crosshairs ran up "Actually that's not a problem." The Dinobots looked at him confused. Crosshairs lead them to the dropship "He's on the horn."he said Grimlock knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Hello boys."Predacon said through the speaker Grimlock growled "Predacon." "I'm just gonna right cut to the chase, One last round this time we don't stop until I kill you or you kill me,Oh and only the Dinobots if i see any vehicles Strafe dies, meet me at this location:The Old man of Storr i believe it's called,We'll be waiting."Predacon said menacingly.

Grimlock pounded the ground making the Ship shake "Slug set a course to This Old man of Storr." Snarl stopped Slug "Woah woah what's the plan here?!,I mean let's face it he kick our asses twice."

"Snarl you heard him it's a Sudden death mach,he won't stop to rest and we won't stop to rest,We fight to the last man." Grimlock said Snarl sighed shaking his head.

"Guys we can do this we can win,we defeated him before." Grimlock said proudly.

Snarl scoffed "We were lucky before." Grimlock glared at him "Grimlock's right we can do this and if we die we tried."Slog said happily. Every one looked at him weirdly Snarl groaned In annoyance "Way ta kill the moment Slog." Grimlock chuckled the growled with confidence "Now let's slay a dragon."

**Play Here we Go by ****Jason Gochin Start at 0:43 then end at 0:55**

The Autobots watched as the dropship the Dinobots were on Roared to life and slowly rised up before jeting off at a alarming speed.

**The Storr,Scotland**

The sky was grey and cloudy, Predacon was in a kneeling position in front of the Knights temenos as waited for the Dinobots to arrive he sat patiently for hours until he heard the sounds of jet engines.

He looked up to see the dropship that carried the knights was slowly descending before resting firmly on the ground about 30 yards and the Dinobots exited the ship Predacon stood up and put his hands behind his back "I'm gonna be the nice guy here,I'll let you retrieve Strafe he'll be in the Cell block." The Dinobots entered the ship "Free Strafe i need to get something."Grimlock said walking somewhere else.

Snarl,Slug and Slod ran to the Cell block and found Strafe "Strafe we got you buddy!" Snarl pressed a button and the cell door raised open and the shakles released him making him land on his feet Slug and Slog help him up but strafe brushed them off "Ugh I'm fine guys really,hey where's Grimlock?"Strafe asked.

**Meanwhile**

Grimlock was standing in a room that had a bunch of Cybertronian medieval weapons he looked to the left and saw a shield that looked similar to the one prime had but much bigger and grabbed it then he looked to the north wall and saw a massive knight sword with a Engraving on the blade in Cybertronian that said "Burning Ambers".

Grimlock took his mace from his back looked at it for a second then threw it away then he grabbed the sword then it suddenly the blade glowed an Amber color. Grimlock closed his eyes. Thinking back to the nightmare he had, he wanted to talk about it to his team but his pride wouldn't let him.

After Scorn and Slash died Grimlock feared the nightmare was a sneak peek of some dark future ahead which scared him thats why Grimlock went after Predacon alone. Not just for revenge Grimlock was hoping to prevent the future from going any further.

Grimlock walked back to the entrance and saw the others waiting for him he stared out to see Predacon just standing there in the distance "He hasn't moved a muscle,He always did have the Patience of a saint."Slog said Grimlock only stared at Predacon with deep hatred.

"You know it's funny how fast some people can change one minute your fighting along side them and the next your trying to feed them their own sword because they stabbed you in the back with it."Snarl said with anger Grimlock nodded "Yeah that's the nature of some people."

Snarl scoffed then pulled out his axe the growled "Let's kill this son of a bitch."

Predacon watched as the Dinobots walked out from the ship clutching their weapons "This is it guys, the final confrontation." He pulled out his double edged sword and twirled it before bringing out his shield.

Snarl and Slog moved to the left of him while Strafe and Slug to the right and Grimlock stayed in front of him. Then Lightning started to flash as thunder roared and Rain started to drop down.

Water was dripping from their metal skin and weapons Predacon chuckled maliciously "Shall we begin?" Snarl roared charging at him while Strafe jumped in the air with his twin blades Predacon jumped in the air and Quickly batted strafe out of the sky and kicked snarl away Grimlock transformed to t rex mode and breathed fire Predacon quickly blocked it with his Shield.

Predacon could actually feel the force of the fire pushing him back a little Predacon could see the anger and fury in Grimlock's t rex eyes if he thought Grimlock was out for blood before this is a whole new level. Predacon transformed to Dragon mode and batted Grimlock away with his tail Grimlock hit the ground hard transforming and slid to a stop groaning in pain

Slug charged at Predacon swinging his blades only for Predacon to block then with his blades and shield Even though Predacon was bigger than him slug didn't care Predacon headbutted slug then kicked him away. Predacon heard a roar of fury and saw Slog charging at him like a tank Predacon threw his double bladed sword at him it spinned like a helicopter propeller.

Slog batted the spinning blade of death away with his lance and it landed on the ground about 20 feet away. Predacon bought his shield up and Slog slapped it out of his hand he threw his lances down and punched Him across his face "THAT'S FOR SCORN!" He punched him again "FOR SLASH!" he kicked Predacon in the gut making him bend over in pain and he kneed him in the face then he transformed into his Apatosaurus mode and breathed fire down on him making him scream in pain then he wacked him with his tail making Predacon fly and tumble a few times before colliding with a rock structure.

The he huffed and Transformed back to robot mode "And that was for the The Knights of Cybertron."he growled then he walked towards to where Predacon landed and he saw him getting up he was smoking and he had a few dents and cracks on some parts on his armor.

"Ow."he mumbled then he turned around towards slog who growled and charged at him then he swung but Predacon ducked and moved behind him and punched him twice in the stomach and delivere punch to Slog's dome and he transformed and bit on Slog's side and threw him into the Knights Tenemos making a loud crash.

Predacon walked over to his Blade and picked it up just in time to see snarl charging at him with his axe and he swung it but Predacon blocked it, Snarl was struggling to push Predacon back out of the corner of his eye he saw Strafe sneaking up behind Predacon ready to stab him in the back unfortunately Predacon saw it too and without looking he grabbed strafe by the throat and lifted him up.

He knocked Snarl's axe out of his hands and grabbed him by the throat lifting him Snarl and Strafe struggled under Predacon's grip then he double chokeslamed them to the ground then stomped on them both. Then he grabbed his blade and raised it "I'll kill Snarl first." Then he brought the blade down but it didn't hit snarl it hit Grimlock's shield.

He looked at Grimlock in suprise then Grimlock hit Predacon with his shield sending him flying to the ground. Grimlock gripped his Glowing sword and charged roaring Predacon quickly stood up and charged swinging his Blade.

Their swords clashed making a loud clanging sounds however Predacon totally underestimated Grimlock's new sword as it shattered the blade it collided with. Predacon froze and looked at the side with the broken blade Grimlock stared at his sword impressed "Badass sword."

Predacon looked at him confused "I just grabbed this from the weapons room for no reason at all."Grimlock stated Predacon flipped the blade over to the non broken side and swung but Grimlock swung his sword and it collided with the blade shattering it now leaving Predacon without a weapon.

Grimlock pointed the Sword at Predacon's throat and glared at him with raging fire "It's over Predacon,You lose." Predacon growled not accepting defeat "I don't need a sword,i still have Teeth and Claws!"

Then Predacon transformed to his Dragon form and roared at Grimlock causing him to place his sword and shield on his back and Transform to t rex mode growling. the other Dinobots watched as the 2 giant reptiles circled each other.

Grimlock charged biting into Predacon's left front leg making him roar and he jerked his leg making Grimlock let go then he flicked Grimlock back with his snout throwing him in the air a few feet and landing hard on the ground then he bit hard on Grimlock's neck and stood on his hind legs lifting him high into the air then came back down slamming Grimlock hard into the ground with a loud boom.

Then he pressed his right foot on Grimlock's head "No!"Slug exclaimed as he ran forward Predacon roared breathing fire making him step back then he looked at Grimlock one final time and opened his mouth and orange fiery glow emanating from it.

Grimlock huffed then closed his eyes waiting for the end then he heard a growl to the left of him Predacon turned his head and roared in pain as snarl in his Stegosaurus mode hit Predacon in the face with his tail only one problem..one of the spikes of his thagomizer was stuck in Predacon's eye socket.

Predacon reared up roaring in agony Snarl roared in panic as he was being swung around Predacon ran to some rocks and swung his head making snarl hit them like a wrecking ball Predacon shook his head in pain roaring loudly.

Strafe grabbed his crossbow gun and fired an arrow into Predacon's neck making him roar in pain. Slug transformed and charged ramming his horns into Predacon's right hind leg making him topple over slog grabbed one of his lances and charged as slug stepped back a few feet. Predacon decided to call it quits for he was loosing badly.

So with every ounce of strength left he stood up and wacked slog into slug and spread his wings and began taking flight "Oh no you don't Dragontales."Strafe mumbled then he transformed flying after Predacon.

Snarl continued to try to pull his tail out of Predacon's eye, Predacon grunted he was visually impaired the rain didn't make things better either. Then a blue blur flew ahead of him Predacon realized with fear it was Strafe so he flew upwards with Strafe following.

Snarl was tugging harder and harder making Predacon roar in agony this was major hell for him snarl tugged one last time and his tail was free and he began plummeting back to earth.

Predacon was relieved that pain was gone but his eyes widened as he saw Strafe diving towards him fast he panicked breathing fire at him frantically. Strafe dodged and did a somersault and pull out his sword and sliced his left wing completely off causing Predacon to fall

Strafe transformed and caught snarl by his tail, Predacon hit the ground hard tumbling and sliding to a rock formation he groaned in pain struggling to stand.

"PREDACON!"a voice roared Predacon turned his head to see Grimlock running full speed with his sword upside in his fist. Predacon breathed fire but Grimlock jumped in the air the fire missing him and clutching the Swords handle with both hands he drove the blade deep into Predacon's Side pearcing his spark Predacon let out a loud screech before going limp his one red eye fading then going black.

Grimlock pulled his sword out stepping back a few feet then other Dinobots joined him they all looked at the deceased dragon who was once their brother in arms. Grimlock put the Sword on his back and sighed. Grimlock looked at his comrades they were all slightly busted up from the fight but still alive and well Grimlock turned to leave "Dinobots lets go home."

The Dinobots walked back to the Knights Tenemos and flew home.

**The end**


End file.
